ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Roboticized Masters
}} The 'Roboticized Masters '''are a group of roboticized Mobians created by Doctor Wily and Doctor Eggman. They first appeared in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover: Worlds Collide. The group's membership has included Tails Man, Rose Woman, Knuckles Man, Shadow Man, Silver Man, Blaze Woman, Rouge Woman, Charmy Man, Vector Man and Espio Man. However, over the course of the conflict between the Doctors, Sonic, and Mega Man, the various Masters have been returned to their normal forms. History After Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily joined forces, they conceived the idea of the Roboticized Masters, and put the idea into action after firing the Genesis Wave. Teaming up two of their top operatives Metal Sonic v3.8 and Bass-they had the pair kidnap Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Amy Rose from Mobius. After being transformed into their Roboticized Master forms, the group was sent to rob the Mega City Bank, where they where confronted by Proto Man. They quickly overwhelmed their opponent, only for Proto Man's robot brother Mega Man, to arrive and join the fight. After escaping from him, the group-with the exception of Tails Man-returned to the Wily Egg with the Chaos Emerald they had obtained from the bank.(MM #24, SU #51) Trivia *Vector Man shares his name with another Sega character of the entirely different game "Vectorman." **In fact, Sonic makes a reference to this in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #249. *Shadow Man shares his name with another Robot Master from the Mega Man video games. The two were teamed up as part of the crossover. *Artist Lamar Wells drew a picture similar to a Mega Man Level Select screen http://trunks24.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Megaman-And-The-8-robot-masters-teaser-372102605 prior to Part 6's release. *The Roboticized Masters are considered to be Robot Masters due to having the same structure and similaities to them. *At one point, Sonic tries to recommend new names for Charmy Man and Espio Man, only saying "Blast" before getting cut off by Charmy Man's attack and "Sting" before getting cut off by Espio Man's attack. These are be references to Blast Hornet and Sting Chameleon from the Mega Man X games. *The Roboticized Masters represent a combination of themes from the Sonic and Mega Man franchises: the Roboticization process from Sonic, and the Robot Masters from Megaman. *Each of the Roboticized Masters has a designation of "EWN-00X", ending in a number determining their placement in the group. This is a further nod to the Roboticized Masters, who all have a similar designation in addition to an actual name. Presumably, the "EWN" designation refers to Eggman Wily Number. Knuckles Man, Shadow Man, Rose Woman, Silver Man, and Blaze Woman are listed (though not specifically) as being part of the group EWN-001 through EWN-005, while the Chaotix are listed similarly as being EWN-006 through 008. Tails Man was not identified by a particular number, though given his prototype status it is possible that he would be considered EWN-000, similar to Proto Man's status as DLN (Doctor Light Number) 000. Gallery KnucklesMan.png|Knuckles Man RoseWoman.png|Rose Woman TailsMan.png|Tails Man ShadowMan.png|Shadow Man Rose Woman.png Knuckles Man.png Shadow Man.png Tails Man.jpg Proto Man Encounters.jpg Cyan Chaos Emerald Captured.jpg Stuff_003.JPG|Vector Man Stuff_005.JPG|Charmy Man Stuff_007.JPG|Espio Man Stuff_009.JPG|Silver Man Blaze Woman.png|Blaze Woman Chaotix Men.png|Espio Man, Vector Man & Charmy Man SU 52 page 22.jpg Rouge Woman.jpg|Rouge Woman Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Archie Comics supervillain teams Category:Fictional animals Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013